Princess Isabella
by Loveablebunny
Summary: What if when Edward left he already had a mate and didnt really care about bella? What if after bella learned a secret about her family that was kept from her? What happens if her grandmother came to visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Isabella **

**Chapter 1:**

**Edward leaves.**

"You don't want me anymore" I asked heartbroken.

"No" he replied calm. "OK if that's what you really want" I whispered almost crying.

"Promise me something" he said. "Anything" I replied fast. "Don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake" he said serious.

"OK" I said as tears rolled down my cheek.

He kissed my forehead and was gone. Sobs racked through my body and I fell to the forest crying. I curled up as I just watched the sun set and the shadows of the trees fell on me. I didn't know what time it was nor did I care,

_He left me. He left me. _

Soon I heard people shouting `bella` but they soon disappeared and then I was all alone as night time came.

_He left me. He left me._

_They left. They didn't want me anymore, well why would they? I was just a clumsy, boring, ugly human when their all beautiful, godlike vampires who could probably have everything in the world, why would they want t spend any more time than they have with me?_

I was pulled out my thoughts as I heard leafs rusting and footsteps coming towards and I blacked out.

Edwards POV:

I heard the thoughts of my family as I neared the Denali house and I wasn't surprised when I walked In to see them sitting in the front with our `cousins` and my true mate.

Esme: _How could you do that to that poor girl, Edward? I thought you loved her. _I put on my face of indifference as I heard Esmes thoughts; I didn't like it when she was disappointed at me.

Carlisle: _Hope you know what you're doing son. _Apart from Esme, Carlisle was the one I listened to more and respected.

Alice:_ I hate you Edward! She was my best friend! _Alice could just get over it.

Jasper:_ It's all my thought we left, if I had more self-control…. _

Emmett: _Miss my little jelly bean, Eddie why did we have to leave?_

Rosalie: _Kind of miss the human._

I walked up to my mate, kissed her on the check and dragged her upstairs. The last thought I heard from my family was…

_Why would he choose Tanya over Bella? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Isabella**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rumours **

**Bella POV:**

I woke up as I felt someone place me on something warm. I looked up and saw a very tall and shirtless man standing above me.

"Bella?" He asked seeing that I was awake. I just nodded and stared up at him, I looked past him to see two more shirtless men both of which were staring at me. I felt my face heat up and looked around the room to see her father asleep on the armchair next to her.

I looked back at the man and saw that he had crouched down to my level and was still looking at me.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" Those were the words that brought me back to what had happened probably hours ago.

_He left. They left._

"No" I whispered and from the corner of my eye I saw the three men relax. _Why did they all tense up?_

_What time is it?_

_Who is he?_

He must have seen the look on my face as he put his hand out to me and said, "My name is Sam, the two boys over there are Jared and Paul."

I looked at his hand and stuck my hand out to shake his, once my hand touched his I noticed his hand was really warm but I didn't mention it. After our hand shake I looked past him to the two _boys_- Paul and Jared. I gave them a quick smile and looked back at sam.

"Do you remember what happened earlier, Bella?" Jared asked as he stepped closer to me along with Paul. With their eyes on me I thought about what happened and nodded.

"Yeah, that stupid lea…. I mean Edward told he was leaving and broke up with me. I'm actually kind of grateful he left." I said and mentally cursed myself for the slip up, no need to tell them about what Edward and his family were. At the corner of my eye I saw Paul's lip twitch into a smirk and him share a look to Sam and Jared.

"What a dick." I said to myself but judging by the laughs they let out they had heard me.

"Bella we`re gonna go now so you take care of yourself okay?" Sam said getting to his feet and Jared started to move to the door.

"Okay… thank you for finding me." I said sitting up so I could look at them and give them a smile. I noticed Paul stayed close to me. Sam and Jared smiled and nodded to me and left. I looked up at Paul to see him staring down at me with an unknown expression on his face.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and stroked my hair before leaving. Staring at the front door for a minute I wondered what that was about before deciding to lay back down and going back to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Wolfs and the Cullen's not Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Isabella **

**Chapter 3**

**School**

All through the night I had dreams of scary things that kept waking me up and then I went back to sleep. The last time I woke up it was around 3 o'clock. I wake up to the sound of my dad's car going down the street, I sit up looking outside my window at the grey clouds, and the clouds were reflecting my mood.

I lay back down and think about skipping school to stay in bed but immediately banish that thought from my head and get up again to get in the shower as I get up I see the time and think to myself _I got loads of time... not really only an hour and a half. _

I grab my towel and bag of toiletries with me and shut the door to the bathroom.

**15 minutes later.**

I step out of the shower and go into my room. I look into my wardrobe and decide on what to wear today. A few seconds later I decide on black skinny jeans, a white vest top, a pink loose over top and my black knee boots. I grab my leather jacket off its hook and I walk downstairs for a bowl of lucky charms. After eating the bowl I jog upstairs to brush my teeth.

I walk down stairs and look at the clock and notice I have an hour left, quickly I check my bag to see if I have everything. Once I have everything I walk outside to my truck and wince as it groans. I pull out the driveway and go to school.

I park into a spot half an hour later at school and duck my head as I notice people looking at me.

I get out and adjust the strap of my bag and walk up to the school entrance.

_Here go`s nothing._


	4. Authors Note

**The Sexy Vixen I Can't Have**

**Chapter 22**

_I groaned as I felt Bloom`s tongue flicking and teasing my rock hard cock with shy and tentative strokes. I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt as her hands stoked me as well. _

_I hoisted her up and carried her to my silk covered bed. I lowered her to sit upright, but her skirt was pushed up to her waist, exposing her black lace thong that gave me a hard on. I slowly dragged the flimsy piece of lace down her lower half, and that was the last that I saw of them. I resumed her kneeling position on the ground before me, spreading her leg open wide for me to get a good glimpse of my crouch._

_She was wet, I mean really sopping wet. The heady aroma filled the air, but I inhaled it like it was the scent of roses. I licked my lips and dived right into her hot, awaiting sex. I growled as my tongue lapped up her juices, and my teeth nibbled her swollen clit. My fingers played with her slick wet folds before they plunged into her warm wet core._

_"Uh…Sky, ple-leassseee…" She pleads with me to end her misery and to simply fuck her. "I need you, ugh…Please…" She panted hard as I felt her stomach coil tightly together, ready to release ecstasy at any given moment._

_I swirled my finger in her and curled them inside of her. Soon I felt a rush of pleasure wash over me and I let out a throaty growl as she rode out the amazing orgasm that I just gave her with only my fingers. I could hardly wait to get my dick in her._

_I was about to plunge my …_

My alarm clock woke me up out of that dream I just had. I groan as I lay back down and close my eyes.

I think about all the times I looked back into blooms eyes and felt like taking her and saying I love her to her.

Wait I love her ….. Oh shit I`m falling in love with bloom again. Let's just hope Stella doesn't find out.


End file.
